Kendra Daniels
"''See you around... or maybe not''" Kendra Daniels is a technology specialist, and one of the five crew members of the USG Kellion who crash land on the USG Ishimura. Shortly after, the crew are attacked by the Necromorphs, Kendra is separated from Issac at first, escaping certain death with Hammond. Later she and Hammond are attacked by a leaper on the bridge, splitting her and Hammond up. Later she manages to barricade herself in the Ishimura's computer core. From there, Kendra keeps in contact with Isaac Clarke and Zach Hammond through their RIG links, using her considerable computer skills to assist the Issac and Hammond in their tasks around the ship, including by overriding secured doors through much of the ship, as well as help uncover the mystery behind the vessel's infestation. She frequently expresses distrust of Hammond, suspecting he knows more about the Marker then he lets on, and is generally much more frantic than both Hammond and Isaac, often urging them to abort the mission and focus on escape. Later on in the game, the Marker's influence begins to take its toll on Kendra, causing hallucinations. She says that she keeps seeing her brother, even though "it's not possible", hinting that he is dead or simply he does not live on the ship. Role and Fate Towards the end of the game, Kendra is forced to leave her position in the computer core of the USG Ishimura, to head to the escape shuttle with Isaac and Kyne; however, secretly she had already done this and was positioned inside the escape shuttle. As Isaac prepares to board the ship, Kendra shoots Dr. Kyne in the chest with a divet pistol, in order to secure the Marker. Dr. Kyne bleeds out on the floor and Kendra takes off, leaving Isaac by himself. While on the shuttle, Kendra (through her RIG link) reveals herself to be a covert agent, who was specially selected by 'higher ups' to be onboard the USG Kellion mission. She also tells the true origin of the Marker, and its purpose. Kendra bids Isaac farewell, but Nicole Brennan brings Isaac to recall the stolen shuttle. Kendra's ship is then pulled back into the USG Ishimura landing bay; but Kendra activates an escape pod, and lands on the Aegis 7 colony. Isaac, with the guidance of Nicole, takes the Marker back to the colony and places it on its pedestal. Kendra then shows up and reveals to Isaac that Nicole is dead, and he too has been having hallucinations generated by the Marker. She then attempts to take the Marker back to the shuttle for transport to government custody. Isaac catches up to her, and she prepares to take off. Before she can depart, The Hive Mind smacks her away from the ship and onto the launch-pad; the tentacle then slams on her, knocking Kendra unconscious. It then rolls her across the pad and then throws her at the sharp corner of a wall; the force of the impact severing off one of her arms and one of her legs. Kendra's cardiac monitor then immediatly goes off, signaling to Isaac that she is dead. Trivia *There is no backstory revealed about Kendra upon Hammond's request, as it is revealed that she was simply inserted into the team upon persistent recommendations by a higher-up in the CEC, but she may have been working for the Earth Defense Force. *Kendra wears a RIG under her jacket. It can be seen briefly during her confrontation with Isaac at the Marker's pedestal. *Kendra used the Divet seen on Chapter 12 to kill Dr. Kyne. *Kendra's brother is hinted to be dead, as she had a hallucination of him, though "that's impossible". Category:Characters Category:Humans